


All You Need is a Push in the Right Direction

by NightAngelRises



Series: Hogwarts Mystery Gang Shenanigans [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audrey gives Emmie a push in the right direction, Audrey is done with said nervousness, Bartimus Prime, Emmie is a nervous, F/M, Gen, Joan Noah Atlas and Bartolomew are not mine I am borrowing them for this fic, Theres a ball at Hogwarts, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, ever MC exists au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAngelRises/pseuds/NightAngelRises
Summary: With an upcoming Ball coming to Hogwarts, Emmie wants to ask her fellow Gryffindor to be her date. But she'll need a push in the right direction by the Chaos Goblin herself Audrey King.





	All You Need is a Push in the Right Direction

Emmalyn Bell had a dilemma on her hands, the Hogwarts Ball was coming up and she really wanted to ask Noah, but whenever she tried… she would end up bailing at the last minute. “Some Gryffindor I am” She sighed as she saw Noah and Atlas talking further down the Gryffindor table, both of them laughing at a joke that Atlas just told “I can’t even ask one of the kindest, most amazing people to a ball…” she murmured to no one in particular.

“Alright, actual sunshine why do you look so down” Audrey’s voice came out of nowhere as she sat down next to Emmie, the Slytherin’s eyes were alight with a fire and curiosity and Emmie didn’t even want to know what was smudged on her face.

“Don’t say that so loud, people might get concerned, and I have no idea what you’re talking about”

“Emmie, Emmie, Emmie you are a terrible liar” Audrey laughed as she stole one of the pieces of bacon off the blonde’s plate “Now you tell me what’s wrong, cause I am an important lady with a lot of time on my hands”

Emmie blinked at the brunette “nothings wrong I am perfectly fine” she managed to say.

“You’re going to be difficult about this huh” Audrey smirked, “Alright let’s see, it can’t be because of Coral she actually doesn’t have any issues at this particular moment in time, it’s not about your brother otherwise you’d be crying…”

“I wouldn’t be crying!”

“Let me finish Sunshine Child”

“Fine…”

“It’s not either of those hmm…” Audrey grabs her deep in thought “Oh I know, it’s because of the ball, you’re worried that if you ask Noah to the ball he’ll say no!” She says still smirking loud enough for many people around them to hear but not loud enough for Noah to hear.

“How did… could you keep your voice down please!”

“So, I was right! Brilliant” Audrey exclaims “It’s a stupid worry, by the way, he’d say yes”

“But what if he doesn’t” Emmie sighed “What if he already has a date, I wouldn’t be surprised he’s so nice and funny, who wouldn’t want him as their date to the ball”

“Did you switch places with Coral when I wasn’t looking?” Audrey laughed “Also you have a crush on him and if you don’t tell him soon I will because I am not dealing with another Bartimus and Coral situation”

“Wait… where did you get that idea?”

“It’s obvious, now go ask him to the Ball!” Audrey stood up stealing the last piece of bacon of Emmie’s plate and starts walking back toward the Slytherin table “Before I do it for you” she calls over her shoulder, Emmie watches her until she takes her seat next to Joan then sighs, Audrey was usually right of course… although she didn’t know where the idea that she had a crush on Noah came from.

“Alright, I’m going to ask him” she once again told no one in particular. She took a breath, stood up and walked over to him

**Author's Note:**

> Wordcount: 514


End file.
